Trouble
by BookMark-Marc
Summary: Lizzie and her friends are tired of the way their school is so they decide to protest
1. Chapter 1

Trouble

Chapter 1 Meeting Marc

I do Not own anything it all belong's to Disney... Except myself and Amy we own ourselves.

"MOM!!!" Lizzie screamed waking up to another one of her younger brother's annoying scheme's. Lizzie's parents ran into the room. "oh my goodness" Lizzie's mom said trying not to laugh at the fact that Lizzie's room now looked like a giant spider web there was string every where and tied to pretty much everything this had been one of Matt's Best Pranks yet.

"Mom, How am I supposed to get out of my room?!?" Lizzie said panicked Looking around to see what else her little twerp of a brother had vandalized.

"I don't know honey just get out of bed and I'll have your brother clean it up later"

"How am i supposed to get out of here?" Lizzie replied. Now Glaring at her brother seeing him heading towards the stair way.

"Just crawl I guess" Mrs. McGuire said turning around following her son to tell him his punishment.

"Fine." Lizzie said to herself slowly getting out of bed careful not to trigger any strings (who knows what they could be connected to) she slowly and carefully made her way to her dresser where she picked out a pink shirt and a pair of naturally faded jeans. "Perfect" She thought to herself. "This is sure to get Someone's attention." So far so good she had just made it to her door but suddenly she tripped over a string and grabbed another trying to catch herself but that just made things worse as a bucket full of silly string dropped on her head covering her in the sticky string.

"MATT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lizzie screamed.

- - - - - - - - In the kitchen - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - -- - - - - -- - - - -

"and that means no TV. No Video games. And no friends over for the rest of the week" Mrs. McGuire said scolding her son. As soon as she was finished Lizzie came Stomping down the stairs. Matt looke to see her coming and burst out laughing. He than got up "Well I'd better head off to school now" he said grabbing his back pack and slipping out the back door.

"Mom look at what your son did!" Lizzie said "I mean he should be in the guiness book of world records for most annoying sibling on earth." Lizzie continued. Mrs. Mcguire walked over to Lizzie and helped get most of the silly string out of her hair.

"Oh No! I'm going to miss the bus" Lizzie said looking at her pink watch.

"Don't worry honey I'll drive you today. You just sit down and eat some breakfast" She replied

"Ok" Lizzie said.

--------------------------- at school----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lizzie got out of the car thanking her mom for the ride and walked into the building where she was met by Gordo and Miranda.

"Lizzie I got the CD You wanted" Miranda said handing the rainbow colored disk to her

"Thanks" She said "You know I was wanting to listen to this yesterday but-" Lizzie trailed off as she saw someone walk past her "whoa" Lizzie said

"What?" What asked Miranda looking at Lizzie Curiously.

"h-h-h-him" Lizzie said pointing to a tall boy she had never seen before he had dark hair with bright blue highlights and was wearing some South Pole Jeans with a short sleeved Green Sherrwood shirt over a long sleeved black shirt. Lizzie couldn't stop staring she didn't know this boy if she did Surely she would have recognized him.

"Hey who is that?" Miranda asked

"Who Him?" Gordo asked "His name is Marc Williams he transferred here from Los Angeles he and his family moved her about 3 days ago."

"How do you know Gordo?" Lizzie asked

"Well his family moved a couple houses down from mine he has a sister too she seems nice but i didn't really get to talk to her" Gordo answered.

"and you didn't introduce me?" Lizzie teased

"Why don't you go introduce yourself?" Miranda Laughed.

"no I couldn't you know me around guys I'm just not good around guys." Lizzie said. Just than Miranda walked away towards Marc. She tapped him on the shoulder, said something and ponted to Lizzie.

"Oh no.. What did she say" Lizzie asked Gordo

"I don't know I don't read lips" He replied laughing

"Oh no he is walking over here." She said Miranda was now standing right next to Gordo grabbing his hand and pulling him away "Wait what did you say!" Lizzie asked. turning around watching Miranda and Gordo walk the other way.

"don't worry about it" she said walking away with Gordo just than she felt a tap on her shoulder "oh no its him" She thought She brushed her fingers through her hair and turned around "Hey," she said

"Hey your friend said you wanted to have lunch with me today"

"Oh about that I'm sorry she just went up there and asked I didn't tell her to or anything"

"oh..." he said looking a little disappointed and turning around to walk away.

"Hey Marc!" Lizzie said... Marc turned around. Lizzie looked into his Sparkling eyes they were very strange yet very friendly with some brown, green and little bit of grey. "Would you like to have lunch with us?" she asked Without thinking

"sure" Marc Answered smiling. "So do you know where A213 is?" He asked

"Oh yea thats the same class i'm going to follow me" she said leading him towards the stairs where they were stopped by Kate.

"eww it's Lizzie" She said to her group. "but who could this be?" she said looking at Marc.

"His name is Marc" Lizzie said "and if you don't mind I am showing him to his class"

"Oh well we still have a few more minutes don't worry Lizzie I'll take him to class" Kate said acting friendly in front of Marc. Marc looked at Lizzie she seemed disappointed as she turned to walk up the stairs without him.

"so Marc, Do you wanna have lunch with me today?" She asked.

"sorry but i'm already having lunch with Lizzie" Marc said walking off to follow Lizzie Leaving Kate standing there rejected. "hey Lizzie wait up!" Marc said, Lizzie turned to see her new friend and class mate walking with her.

"She seems very friendly yet scary at the same time" Marc said

"Minus the friendly and you got it right" Lizzie replied They both laughed as they entered the class room.

Ok, I will update soon There was so many cliffies i could have left you at but i was being nice and left you at this one since it is not as bad as where i could have so be happy


	2. Lunch

Trouble

The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Marc becuz he is me duh,

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Lunch- - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lizzie's P.O.V.

"Lizzie... LIZZIE!" Miranda said waving her hand in front of me. I immediately snapped back into reality.

"Huh? I'm sorry I was... thinking" i say

"About Ethan?" Gordo questioned.

"no I'm so over guys like him"

"Yea she is more into the Creative type now" Miranda laughed

"Huh?" Gordo asked

"Like the New guy" Miranda said

"Ohhh..." Gordo said

"Miranda, Its not even like that. Were just friends" i saying defending myself

"oh, Really" she said "Than why do you keep writing his name in your mashed potatos?" I quickley cover it up with more of the mushy potatos.

"Hey!" comes a voice. I turn around to see Marc and a girl walking towards us.

"Hey its Marc!" I say. "Marc over here" I clear my stuff off a seat next to me.

"Thanks for letting me sit with you" he said sitting down as the girl does the same.

"oh. its its its nothing" I stammer

Gordo's P.O.V.

I can't stop looking at her she is just so radiant and unique I look into her eye's they are a beautful shade of brown.

"so whats you name?" I ask.

"oh i'm sorry this is my sister Amy" Marc says "She's a mute"

"I am not!" she says punching Marc in the arm playfully.

"Anyways, she is my sister"

"and these are my best friends Gordo, and Miranda" Lizzie replys.

"stop staring" I think to myself but i can't i am just so captured by her uniqueness in which makes her ever so beautiful with her dark hair with dark purple highlights. Her hair is pulled into pig tails and she is wearing an amount of lipgloss that would make any other girl look cheap but for her it just all works. I drift off into an alternate state of mind and am soon interrupted by a sound of disgust.

"What's Wrong?" Miranda asked

"what is this!" Marc said pointing to what was mashed potatoe's on his plate.

"uhh.. That is mashed potato's" Lizzie Answered.

"This food is disgusting!" Marc said looking at the goop on his plate as Amy scooped up some of what is supposed to be jello and watched it drip onto the plate.

"Yea." I say "but what can we do about it? We're just kids"

"I say we start a petition for better food." Marc said to us Amy Nodded.

"I'm all for it" Lizzie said just before the bell rang to dismiss us from lunch.

Sorry this one was so short but i just had a long day at work and wasn't in the mood to writet to begin with but it was fun while it lasted. Next chappie will be up soon


	3. Forming a plan

Forming a plan

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Except myself.

"So.. Do you wanna go to the movies after school?" Miranda asked while walking to their last hour class.

"Well Actually I was gonna go hang out with Marc at the mall today you can come if you want" Lizzie said smiling.

"Actually Gordo and I were already going to see a movie and I was supposed to ask you if you wanted to come.. but your busy so have fun at the mall" Miranda said smiling.

"ok..." Lizzie said as she and Miranda walked through the door into their history class where Miranda saw Marc sitting in the front row.

"Look Lizzie it's your boyfriend." Miranda said teasing Lizzie as Kate walked past.

"Oh please. Like a boy like him would even give Lizzie the time of day." Kate Said

"Actually Kate, He would he and Lizzie are hanging out at the mall after school today." Miranda said defending her friend.

"What ever" walking towards her group of friends.

"Hey Lizzie over here" Marc called pointing to an unoccupied seat next to him causing Kate to run and take the seat. Marc looked disappointed but Lizzie just shrugged it off and took a seat in the back of the class. The class was like torture as Lizzie watched Kate flirt with Marc as he tried to pay attention to the teacher. Finally the bell rang and every one left the class room Marc stayed outside the door and waited until Lizzie walked out.

"Hey." he said tapping Lizzie on the shoulder as she walked past without noticing him.

"Hey." Lizzie said smiling

"So where are we gonna meet in the mall?" he asked.

"Hmm.. I don't know how about the fountain in the center" She said.

"Alright can't wait" He said winking at Lizzie.

------------------------------------------------------At Marc and Amy's house-----------------------------------------

"Hey, Amy wanna go to the mall with me and Lizzie today"

"Ooooooooooooh Yay Shopping" Amy said "Wait is Gordo gonna be there?"

"I don't know he might but we have to leave in like 5 minutes cause I am meeting Lizzie."

"5 minutes? That barely enough time I have to do my hair, make up, and pick out an outfit."

"What's wrong with how you look now?"

'Hello!?! This is my school outfit..." Amy said receiving a blank stare from Marc "Marc... There is at total difference between school outfits and shopping outfits!" She once again received a blank stare.

"Like?"

"Well, the people at the mall are more important duh..." another blank stare was received.

"Just get in the car!" Marc said.

"fine! but i am definently doing my make up in there"

"wait... are you going to do your nails?" Marc asked.

"duh." Amy said smiling ear to ear

"well uh... I suppoed you can do you nails here that can't take too long..."

"wait why can't i do my nails in your car?" She asked

"Because last time you did you got Lime green nail polish on my leather seats"

"Oh please Marc your car needed more color to it anyway."

"Just go do your nails"

------------------------------------------Half an hour later--------------------------------------------

"I'm done!" Amy said excitedly.

"Finally!" Marc said releived "Hurry get in the car we're already late"

"ok" Amy said running out the door to the car Marc got right in the drivers seat as Amy stood at the unopened door.

"Get in! We're late" Marc said rolling down the windows.

"but-but-but I'll mess up my nails..." She answered holding up her hand toward him.

"Amy... Why aren't your nails colored?"

"Because I used clear obviously" Amy said rolling her eyes

"What was the point!" Marc said holding back his anger

"Hello. Clear makes them shiney." She said

"ugh!" Marc huffed getting out of the car and opening the door for his sister.

"Pfft attitude" she said after Marc shut the door and got in

---------------------------------------------------At the mall----------------------------------------------------

"Where could they be..." Lizzie asked herself before her cell phone started to ring

-------------------------------------------------Phone Call-----------------------------------------------------

"Hey Miranda whats up?"

"so hows the date goin?" Miranda asked

"It's not a date...and he isn't here yet"

"It TOTALLY IS A DATE!" Miranda said.

"Is not..." Lizzie answered.

"Is so" Miranda said as Lizzie spotted Marc and his sister coming her way

"Well, does it count as a date if he brought his sister?" She said in an I-told-you-so voice

"Well, no"

"hah I win" Lizzie said as she felt a tap on her shoulder "uhh.. gotta go" Lizzie said shutting her phone.

----------------------------------------------------End of call------------------------------------------------------------

"So what'd you win" Marc said laughing

"uhhh.. well you see Miranda went to see a movie and I totally knew how it would end but she didn't think I was right but i was so I won." Lizzie stammered

"aha... well congratulations"

"thanks" Lizzie said smiling than looking at Amy. "Hey! I love your nails." Marc rolled his eyes

"See Marc I told you someone would notice"

"Ok... well I'm gonna go get some food you two can just sit here and talk about nails til I get back" Marc said before walking off.

"Hey where is Gordo" Amy asked.

"Oh he didn't come" Lizzie said

"Oh.." Amy said disappointed, Than Marc came back with a tray of food and passed the food out.

"So anyways.. Lizzie we need your help" Marc said

"With what?" Lizzie asked

"Well were gonna start a petition at school" Amy said

"Yea but we don't know what will be effective to the students.. you know to make them want ot sign" Marc added

"Hmm... I've got the perfect idea but it will require extreme make overs for some of us."

"YAY MAKE OVER!" Amy Squeeled causing everyone around her to look towards them

"A little quieter please." Marc said "Continue Lizzie"

"Actaully the only person that will need a make over is Amy you see we have to have people in each of the typical cliques at our school and the only clique we don't have is the populars but that will all change once we are done shopping today." Lizzie said smiling

"Wait why can't you be a popular?!" Amy asked

"Because the populars hate me" Lizzie answered

"Ok Lets get started" Lizzie said grabbing Amy's hand and taking her into American eagle "You wait out here Marc"

"Ok" Marc said sitting at a bench after a while he could swear her heard a scream from inside about 10 minutes later he heard another and then Lizzie and Amy came out but Amy looked totally different she was wearing a white shirt and a short pink skirt as soon as Marc saw this he jumpped back..

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER!?" Marc laughed

"trust me this is gonna work and be worth it" Lizzie said

"Yea it better be I look like a total idiot"

"Wait is that why i heard screaming?" Marc asked

"Yes that would be the first scream" Lizzie said

"What was the second?"

"The PRICE!" Amy said

"How much did it cost?" Marc asked.

"hehe don't worry about that" Lizzie said.

"Well how ever much it cost i think it will be woth it because Amy will definently fit in with Kate and them now" Marc said laughing "But we're missing something." Marc said than he began to laugh evily

"What?" Lizzie said before Marc whispered into her ear. "ooooh yes." "TO THE SALON!"

"oh great I can already feel the pain" Amy said

Once they reached the salon Marc and Lizze dragged Amy in.

"NO NO NO I don't want to get my hair done!" Amy yelled as Marc handed the money to the lady.

"Ok. What will we be doing today,"

"Oh she just wants her hair dyed" Lizzie said covering Amy's mouth

"Ok what color?"

"Blonde Please" Marc said a peircing scream was heard. Marc turned and looked at his sister.

"Amy Please if you do this i'll get any color high lights you want me to get after the protest is over"

"Ok. Fine" Amy said as she was led to the back of the Salon and Marc and Lizzie sat down.

"I think she bit me." Lizzie said shocked

"yep that's Amy for you but maybe this will make you feel better" Marc said winking Lizzie than leaned in and puckered her lips.

Marc's eyes went wide "What are you doing?" Marc asked confused and a lttle scared,

"oh nothing" Lizzie said straigtening herelf back up.

"Ok" Marc said as he reached into his pocket pulling out a ticket. "Would you like to go to the Spring Fling with me?"


End file.
